TRU CONFESIONS no not the movie lol
by READMYFICSPLZZZ
Summary: THIS IS YAERS LLATER FOSTERES WEN WILT FEELS AL ALONE LIKE NO1 LIKES HIM, HE RUNS AWAY! AND BLOU CONFESS 2 MAC HIS LOV!E!


authors note: this is 4 years later at foster's just to let you know. i hope you like it, i worked really hard on it!

it was winter at Foster's and the 14 years old boy, Mac ran to the door to see Bloo. it was Saturday, and Mac was on winter vacatien which meant he could spend his whole week at foster's every day.

"hi Bloo!" mac said excitedly and they greeted each other. Wilt and coCo came to say hi to Mac too. EDuardo was adopted a month ago and they where all verry sad.

"hi Mac how have you been i am good" said Wilt. Coco co'd.

The rest of the day they mainkly hunged out in the arcade and played games until evryone at Foster's got ready for adopt a though saturday. Mac looked at clock "yuo guys, we should help everyone get ready for AATS" then they went to help.

Memoriesf looded throught wilt's head and how he rememberd saying bye to Eduardo and all the good times they had to gether and stuff. CocO didnt care that much.

Suddenly, a hyper girl with riped jeans and black hair with red tipps and a green Day t-shirt on and big black boots walked into Foster's. Mac felled in love! even though she was 16! and he was 14!

"Hello my name is Raevynn do you have any really KOOL friends here? Like ones that aren't freaks?"

Mac imediattely said "COco is really nice shes right here!"

Raevynn saw coco and hugged her. "shes' perfect, I'll take her home!" Raevynn repiled.

Later that day when everyone setled down and got over trhe loss of coco, WIlt and Bloo and Mac sat watching a movie nobody said anything for a while.

"why haevn't i been adopted..." Wilt whispered to himself sadly.

"what did you say Wilt?" Blooa sked him as he looked at him

"Nothing..." wilt replied as a sigh escaped his crimmson lips. he got up and wallked to the door. "i'm going for a walk i'll see you guys later"

MAc looked at the clock. "but it's snowing and it's almost time for dinner." he said with puzzle look on his face. Bloo payed no attention.

"yeah I know bye" Wil tsaid as he walked outside. Bloo and MAc thought nothing of it they shrugged and continued watching the movie.

Mr hErriman said DINNER.

everyone went rto the dining table. "where's masetr wilt?" he asked

Mac gasped "he been gone for almost an hour I don't know."

-..: on the strets :..-

it was freezing. Wilt could see his breath, his fingers were num. It was -1 degrees Farehiet. And snowing.

"why.." He whisper. "I'm a bad firend, a freak nobody wants me...coco and Eduardo have been adopted..I havent..." he said to himself. He passe dout.

----fosters------

"WIIIIILT" they all called. "maybe he died!" Bloo said optimisticly. "shut up Bloo!" mac said angrily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it was a day since they last saw Wilt. now Foster's was all alone, just MAc and Bloo together.

he saw a weird feeling with Bloo. Mac was going throught pb3r+y and he felt all he actually love bloo?

-------------bloo's pov---------------

Why do i think Mac is hot...? these thougts wont get out of my head! Whenver I'm around him... i feel so happy... and like want to have sex or something!

---------------------------------------------

BLoo and Mac were siting on the couch boardly watching TV.

Sudennly, bloo sat in Mac's lap. Could it be true! Did bLoo really love Mac aswell/

about three ours passedw ithout anyoen saying anything.

Then Mac looked down at bloo and said "Bloo I have to tellyou something..." he say

Bloo loked up at his cretor. "Ya?" could it be true? Maybe Mac DID love him!

"UMMMMm, I meant ot tell you this fo r awhile...I don't know how to say it, but Bloo I LOVE YOU"! Mmac blush

Bloo loked into his eyes it was ture he really did love him!

"I loove you too Mac" they maked out on the couch

-----------------wilt------------------

his tearz had ran down his eye stocks and delicate crmison cheaks soft as babby buttz. They freezed because the air was so col.d!

His tear ran down his cheak and dow nthe side walk (camera zooms into the tear and it folows it down the stret and throug hthe gutter and into hte sewer system)

"why..." he wispered. Wilt looked around and spoted a piece of a broked beer botel.

He grabed it and sigh. "i only have one arm..How can i cut?" he said chuckling softly. Come to think of it it was prett ysilly.

WThen he glideded it across red skins as stufing asploded from inmside of him!

the pain felt good!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mac sighed as he walked to Fosrer's, wilt was gone and coCo and Eduaardo too.

"bloo I have something to tel you..." Mac sais to bloo

"WHAT?" bloo repleid, kind of exited

"i'm pregnat..." Mac say softly.

BLoo gasped how oculd this be tru/

"M-M-M-Ma-Ma-M-Maaac i'm sorry! The condom broke... " bloo whinned as hot tearz flew from his eyes

2 B CONTINOED


End file.
